russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy big guns: On-cam and off-cam
October 8, 2013 KAPINOY BIG GUNS – They were all there. The big guns of IBC-13 – oncam and offcam. The event was the launch last week (Oct. 3) of the Kapinoy network’s primetime shows, both entertainment, sports and news and current affairs. Let’s start with the TV executives: chairman Eric Canoy, the vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, Tessie Taylor (sales and marketing), Laurenti Dyogi (of entertainemnt), Jay Sonza (of news and current affairs), Anthony Suntay (of sports), directors Monti Parungao, Mac Alejandre, Jeffrey Jeturian and Wenn V. Deramas. Dingdong Avanzado was also around in his capacity as head of IBC Music and star-host of serveral TV shows. Peachy said that Noynoy Aquino III, who is PNoy administration, the special guests of the night. Get the chance to acquaintance with PNoy in his job well. FAMILIAR FACES – And now the stars and superstars of IBC Channel 13, most of whom are familiar face and friendly to the entertainment press. Mario Maurer, Erich Gonzales, Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico, Xyriel Manabat, Mutya Orquia, Louise Abuel, Abby Bautista, Thirdy Lacson, Izzy Canillo, Jake Cuenca, Shy Carlos, Ronnie Ricketts, Mitch Valdez, Jenine Desiderio, Martin Velayo, Vincent Santos, Ben Tulfo, Bernadette Sembrano, Snooky Serna, Henry Omaga-Diaz, Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann, Amelyn Veloso, Giselle Sanchez, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Vandolph Quizon, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Phoebe Walker, Phillip Salvador, Yassi Pressman, Rudy fernandez, Ara Mina, Jamilla Obispo, John Regala, Jovic Monsod, Biboy Ramirez, Matt Edwards, Richard Yap, Cristine Reyes, Diether Ocampo, Cogie Domingo, Anton Revilla, Cherry Pie Picache, Khalil Ramos and Samantha Flores. The new IBC-13 primetime shows promise to be entertaining, enlightening, HapoNation and PrimeTastik. Hosts of the launch were Boots Anson-Roa and Eric Canoy. Sir Chief joked he and big boss Eric Canoy were sad that night because their alma mater. ‘SECOND SCREEN EXPERIENCE’ – PR Peachy on new IBC App. IBC-13 introduces another technological breakthrough by being the first-ever Philippine broadcast network to bring the Second Screen Experience to Filipinos all across the country. With the coming launch of the IBC App, Pinoys will get exclusive supplementary content on their mobile devices while watching IBC shows. The IBC App’s Second Screen Experience paves the way for multi-screen storytelling, engagement and interactivity. Another rewarding feature of this breakthrough mobile application is the chat function where communities of IBC-13 viewers can interact in real-time and discuss currently airing episodes, thereby catering to the robust Pinoy social media habit. On top of this, IBC App users will also enjoy exciting freebies and coupons from IBC-13 and affiliates as well as participate in various interactive polls. Viewers will also receive the latest updates from the Kapatid Network via the IBC App, including the hottest chismis from Showbiz Star, program schedules and information, as well as social media feeds from TV5 artists and personalities. Together with the convergence of technologies from Globe Telecom, Kapinoy Coevergence, Philippine Long Distance Telephone Co. and other members of the company of PCGG, the IBC App and Second Screen Experience are set to change the landscape of TV viewing in the country into beta. 'Ariana Grande: Romantic Love Song' On this album, Ariana Grande for a ballad and love songs their sound wentturns to their original dance-pop beats and contains a more R&B sound as adult contemporry, rock, dance and pop. #Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone (Glenn Medeiros) (pop ballad, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Harmony Samuels) #To Love You More (Celine Dion) (composed by Sheena Easton) #Saving All My Love for You (Whitney Houston) (pop and smooth jazz, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Al Sherrod Lambert) #When You Smile at Me (pop ballad, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Jim Brickman) #More Than You'll Ever Know (Travis Tritt) (acoustic) (composed by Steven Curtis Chapman) #I Do (R&B pop, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Ariana Grande) #When You Wish Upon a Star (ballad, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Michael W. Smith) #You Got It All (The Jets) (teen pop, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Ariana Grande) #Somewhere in My Heart (pop, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Jordan Hill) #I Love Your Smile (Shanice) (R&B pop, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Harmony Samuels) - feat. Will Smith #Suddenly (pop ballad adult contemporary, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by David Foster) - feat. Nathan Sykes #Missing You (John Waite) (new wave and soft rock, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Leon Thomas III) #Never Gonna Let You Go (Faith Evans) (R&B, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Ariana Grande) #Remember Me This Way (Jordan Hill) (pop ballad) (composed by Jordan Hill) #Music and Me (Michael Jackson) (soft rock, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Richard Marx) #True Love (R&B pop, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Harmony Samuels and Ariana Grande) #Queen of the Night (Whitney Houston) (R&B pop dance, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Harmony Samuels) #Everytime I See You (Fra Lippo Lippi) (pop rock and soft rock, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Adam Levine) #All Right (Christopher Cross) (alternative rock, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Ariana Grande) #You Light Up My Life (Barbra Streisand) (pop ballad, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Barbra Streisand) #I Love You Boy (pop and contemporry jazz, the songs with the critics in praising Grande's vocal range) (composed by Harmony Samuels and Ariana Grande) #Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) (R&B pop) (composed by David Foster) Disney cover songs (Ariana Grande) #Bella Notte (composed by Bryan McKnight) - feat. Jessie McCartney (soundtrack from Lady and the Tramp) #You Got It All (The Jets) (soundtrack fro The Jungle Book) #Music and Me (Michael Jackson) (soundtrack from The Aristocats) #Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone (Glenn Medeiros) (soundtrack from The Emperor's New Groove) #Love You Again (soundtrack from The Rescuers Down Under) #When You Wish Upon a Star (soundtrack from Pinocchio) #More Than You'll Ever Know (Travis Tritt) (soundtrack from The Great Mouse Detective)